Precise localization of position has always been critical to neurosurgery. Knowledge of the anatomy of the brain and specific functions relegated to local areas of the brain are critical in planning any neurosurgical procedure. Recent diagnostic advances such as computerized tomographic (CT) scans, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanning, positron emission tomographic (PET) scanning, and magnetoencephotographic (MEG) scanning have greatly facilitated preoperative diagnosis and surgical planning. However, the precision and accuracy of the scanning technologies have not become fully available to the neurosurgeon in the operating room. Relating specific structures and locations within the brain during surgery to preoperative scanning technologies has previously been cumbersome, if not impossible.
Stereotactic surgery, first developed 100 years ago, consists of the use of a guiding device which channels the surgery through specific parts of the brain as localized by preoperative radiographic techniques. Stereotactic surgery was not widely used prior to the advent of modern scanning technologies as the injection of air into the brain was required to localize the ventricles, fluid containing chambers within the brain. Ventriculography carried a significant complication rate and accuracy in localization was marginal.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which can determine the position of a probe within an object and display an image corresponding to the determined position. It is a further object of this invention to provide a system which can determine the position of an ultrasound probe relative to an object and, still further, which can display scan images from other scanning technologies corresponding to the scan images produced by the ultrasound probe. It is a further object of this invention to provide a system which can relate scan images of an object produced with one technology to scan images of the same object produced with another technology.
The invention comprises a system for indicating a position within an object. The system includes reference points means in fixed relation to the object. Means generates images of the object, said images including reference images corresponding to the reference points means. The system also includes reference means located outside the object and a probe including a tip. First means determines the position of the tip of the probe relative to the reference means. Second means measures the position of the reference points means of the object relative to the reference means, so that the position of the tip relative to the reference points means of the object is known. Means translates the determined position of the tip of the probe into a coordinate system corresponding to the images of the object. Means displays an image of the object which corresponds to the translated position of the tip of the probe.
The invention also comprises a system for indicating a position within a body of a patient. The system includes reference points means in fixed relation to the body. Means generates images of the body, said images including reference images corresponding to the reference points means. The system further includes reference means located outside the body and a probe including a tip. First means determines the position of the tip of the probe relative to the reference means. Second means determines the position of the reference points means of the body relative to the reference means, so that the position of the tip relative to the reference points means of the body is known. Means translates the determined position of the tip of the probe into a coordinate system corresponding to the images of as the body. Means displays an image of the body which corresponds to the translated position of the tip of the probe.
The invention also comprises a method for indicating a position of a tip of a probe which is positioned within an object such as a body on images of the body wherein the body and the images of the body include reference images corresponding to a reference point. The method includes the steps of determining the position of the tip of the probe relative to a reference means having a location outside the body; determining the position of the reference points of the body relative to the reference means so that the position of the tip relative to the reference points of the body is known; translating the determined position of the tip of the probe into a coordinate system corresponding to the images of the body; and displaying an image of the body which corresponds to the translated position of the tip of the probe.
The invention also comprises a system for determining a position of an ultrasound probe relative to a part of a body of a patient wherein the probe is positioned adjacent to and scanning the body part. An array is positioned in communication with the probe. First means determines the position of the ultrasound probe relative to the array. Second means determines the position of the body part relative to the array. Means translates the position of the ultrasound probe into a coordinate system corresponding to the position of the body part.
The invention also comprises a system for relating scan images of a body of a patient. The scan images are produced from first and second scanning technologies. The system includes reference points means in fixed relation to the body. Means relates the first scanned images to the reference points means. Means relates the second scanned images to the reference points means. Means selects a particular first scanned image. Means determines the position of the particular first scanned image relative to the reference points means. Means generates a second scanned image which has the same position relative to the reference points means as the determined position so that the generated second scanned image corresponds to the particular first scanned image.
The invention also comprises apparatus for indicating a position relative to a body of a patient. The apparatus comprises radiopaque markers and means for noninvasively supporting the markers on the surface of the skin of the body. The supporting means may comprise a sheet of material overlying the body, and means on the sheet of material for supporting the markers.
The invention may be used with a scanner for scanning a body part of a patient in order to generate images representative of the body part. The improvement comprises means for marking the surface of the skin on the body part with a radiopaque material, whereby the generated images include images of the marking means.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.